Road to Hell
by Jay-magic- G
Summary: The Road to Hell may be paved with good intentions and after getting the wrong idea it looks like Scott want to lead Jackson and Stiles relationship down that slippery road. AU.
1. Stick and Stones

Scott had had enough of the way things were turning out. Jackson was making a fool out of Stiles.. YET AGAIN and this time it was worse than usual because not only did Stile not see it, NO ONE else did.

They all fell for the lies, and smiles they believed that Stiles had somehow managed to change Jackson for the better.

Just because the guy kept whispering sweet nothings into Stiles' ears did not mean he had changed, Scott was certain the bastard was only doing it to get on his nerves KNOWING that he could hear him.

He couldn't let it go any longer he had kept quiet for over a month, this _had_ to end, watching as Jackson went to the kitchen to grab some snack, Scott moved away from Allison knowing that this was his chance everyone was too busy watching the film to pay any attention to what he was doing.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked shutting the fridge door just as Jackson was about to reach in to grab a drink

"Trying to swim McCall, what do you think? I am here to grab a drink now move" Jackson huffed irritated at the sight of the boy in front of him. He had seen enough of McCall to last him a life time… make that his next eight life times… hell he even saw more of McCall than Stiles, the guy was turning into a stalker.

"I meant with Stiles, what are you doing with Stiles?"

"I don't think that's any of your business do you? And I don't think you really want to know what Stile's and I get up to behind close doors, unless you get off on that type of thing and even then I won't tell you" Jackson replied scrunching up his nose at the visual of Scott getting off.

That was just _nasty._

"That's just disgusting. Of course is my business, Stiles is my best-friend-

"Look McCall I don't really have time for this, I kind of want to get back to the movie if you want to interrogate me about my intentions, do it another day" Jackson called out getting bored of this, he might as well go back to the film seeing as he wasn't going to get his soda.

"And to answer your question I came here because Stiles _asked me_ to be here"

"You've had your bit of fun now leave him go be with an actual person someone you really like." Scott was getting more and more pissed off by the second watching Jackson standing there pretending to care. Stiles deserved better than this, he was changing his whole life for a guy who didn't even care about him, less than four months ago Jackson was still dating Lydia. Hell Jackson hadn't even dated another boy before Stiles and all of a sudden he expected Scott to believe that he, Jackson, Mr. I. AM. THE. CAPATAIN. OF THE. TEAM was in love with Stiles?

"I have to say I am impressed you stuck it out for two months now do the right thing. Stiles might be good in bed but there are plenty of others willing to drop their pants for you so just _go sleep with one of them_." Scott spat unaware of how quite the house had suddenly gotten during his rant since Stiles had paused the film because a good part was coming up and he didn't want either Scott or Jackson to miss it.

The silence that rung out was so deafening that Scott was able to hear that little up tick that suggested that he was listening to Stiles heart beat which was coming from behind him, and if Stile's heart beat was behind him that meant Stiles. Was. Behind. Him.

::

* * *

><p>"Stiles, I-"<p>

Stiles did not say a word, just turning around and going back to the living room to grab his jacket before walking out the door… and that was what made it so much worse because it showed that Scott's word had caused some real damage.

The normal Stiles would have been yelling at Scott at the very least.

Scott tried to go after Stiles only to have Peter stop him.

"Move, I've got to go talk to him"

"I think you've done enough damage for one night don't you?" Peter asked arching his eyebrow in a way that said he would kill Scott if he moved an inch.

"Move Peter" Scott demanded throwing Peter's hands off his chest.

"Scott.." Allison called out from her position on the couch trying to stop her boyfriend from doing something stupid. 'You can't…. what you said…" Allison may not have known what was going on in Scott's head at the moment but she could guess how Stiles was feeling.  
>If Lydia had ever gone up to Scott and said that their relationship was fake and Scott was only with her because of the sex and practically telling Scott to go sleep with other people, well, Lydia might have a few broken bones within the hour.<p>

"I have to go after him I-"

"Is not about what _you_ want. You piece of shit" Maila shouted. "You… Could you even see it… didn't you SMELL it? He was so …sad" Maila continues seeming to run out of steam when she remembered the smell emanating from one of her pack mate.

Stiles had looked so sad and broken that she could smell it from across the room, the smell still lingered clinging to the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone had been too busy staring at Scott to notice that Jackson had started vibrating with anger the moment Stiles' scent had hit him, actually it began the moment Scott started trash talking his relationship with Stiles. If they had been paying attention like Peter was, they would have been less surprised to see Scott fly through the air completely smashing through Derek's wall as Jackson attacked him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have been wanting to write a JacksonStiles story for such a long time where Scott was the dick so I thought might as well... Please review.**

** I actually have a plan for this story some future chapters already written.**


	2. Kobayashi Maru

Stiles couldn't even be angry AT Scott, scratch that he could. In fact Stiles could be annoyed, furious and hurt by what Scott said and on some level… most level, he was all those a things, hearing those words had HURT but what hurt more was the fact that he could no longer be friends with Scott.

Years of friendship built on the playground, forged by death, absentee parents and turning into a mythical creature had all come crashing down; fourteen years worth of friendship destroyed.

:::x:::

* * *

><p>From all the text messages and shouting Stiles knew Jackson was downstairs just outside his window, and it would be so easy to lay in bed ignoring him instead of unlatching the window and getting rid of the mountain ash.<p>

"I don't want to hear it" Stiles huffed watching as Jackson climbed through the window

"I didn't say a word"

"You were going to, probably something about Scott being a dick and be dumping him as a friend"

"Since you already know this there is no point in me saying anything now is there" replied Jackson studying his boyfriend from Stile's computer chair, watching him re-align the window sill with mountain ash again.  
>"Want me to spend the night?" he asked.<p>

"No, not really. You still have to go before my dad get home, he's not above shooting you" Stiles mumbled climbing back into bed not bothering to get under the covers.

"You want me to distract you?" Jackson offered.

"What? No" Stiles replied a little confused. "And that's not even…. Your grammar is _terrible_ that **not** a sentence; what type of sentence starts with '_you want me'. _ That is the problem with today's society, no time to learn proper English. I wished I lived in England at least they get to speak the Queen's English"

"You are rumbling again, plus not all you think the English people speak the Queen's English" Jackson replied jumping out of the chair straight into Stiles' bed pulling him towards him, trying to cuddle away the lingering sadness that didn't belong on Stiles.

"Why do they even call it the Queen's English is not like there is a French English or a… Well there is but that not even English is just…"

"Stiles" Jackson interrupted.

"No" Stiles replied refusing to start the conversation that Jackson had obviously come over to start.

* * *

><p>Jackson just laid in bed just listening to Stiles' heartbeat for over an hour before speaking again<p>

"Stiles, he's…"

"I know!" Stiles huff removing himself from Jackson arms in order to turn around. "I KNOW. Scott is a dick. He's an idiot; he doesn't deserve a second chance.-"

"At this point is more like the hundredth chance but whose counting"

"Apparently you are. GOD JACKSON, HE'S JUST… I-"

Jackson stared at Stiles who by this point was no longer lying next to him but sitting on the bed staring at him and ranting.. He'd even started doing that thing where he would stop to let out a huge huff of air cause he was just _that_ pissed off.

:::x:::

Stiles understood why most people would raise their eyebrow when they learnt that Jackson was going out with him, it even surprised him sometimes he wondered why Jackson was even with him but he gets it.

He gets him.

Stiles understand Jackson.

Jackson understands Stiles.

It's one of the reasons they work… but maybe it wasn't enough sure Stiles got Jackson but what if Jackson got tired of…

"STILES!" Jackson yelled shocking Stiles out of his own head. "I don't know what you were thinking but is hardly anything good. I am not with you because… I am with you because I WANT TO BE.  
>The only thing Scott got right is the fact that I could be with anyone I want and I am exactly where I want to be.<p>

You may not want to hear it but I am going to say it anyways… Scott is NOT a friend he hasn't been a friend to you since he became a werewolf; is your life and I can't tell you what to do but Scott is a DICK… what type of friend encourages their friend boyfriend to go out and cheat on them?"

"He was just trying to protect me…." Stiles mumbled

Jackson was so close- waaayyy too close- to flipping out and shouting at Stiles for the stuff that was coming out of his mouth before realizing that Stiles sounded something like an abused victim. The more he picked out Scott's flaws the more Stiles would defend him.

This was a Kobayashi Maru and there was no way to win…. SHIT, Stiles was rubbing off on him way too much (and not in the way Jackson wanted) he actually knew what a Kobayahi Maru meant and how to use it in a sentence.

Damn Stiles and his love of Star Trek and damn himself for not being able to say no to Stiles.

"I think I should go now, don't want your dad catching me and all that." Jackson placed a soft lingering kiss on Stiles mouth before breaking the line of ash with his jacket.

"Jac-" Stiles called out before Jackson could jump down "He's been my friend since kindergarten…" Stiles explained. "I know is over, I just… I need tonight to say goodbye to that cause tomorrow I am going to wake up and remember and be pissed and you will have same old Stiles talking a thousand miles a minute and-"

"There's nothing wrong with regular Stiles; in fact I happen to like regular Stiles A LOT" Jackson muttered causing Stiles to grin "… And if you tell anyone that I got all mushy I am going to make sure Coach keeps you on the bench for the rest of the season… INCLUDING training" Jackson continued before jumping out of the window.

Just because Jackson was dating Stiles didn't mean that he wasn't still Jackson.


	3. Routine

Stiles got out of his Jeep mere minutes after Jackson had arrived. "You know one of these days I am actually going to beat you here" Stiles boasted hiking his bag up his shoulders.

"What a **_dorky_** thing to say" Jackson replied pulling Stiles into a quick kiss, showing he hadn't really meant it. "You really need to work on that; no one should be _happy_ coming to school on any day let alone a Monday and you _especially _shouldn't complain about being late"

"Says the guy that's always early" Stiles shot back throwing his bag at Jackson who _obviously_ caught it with such ease and grace Stiles wished he had aimed it at his head.

"And here I was trying to make you less dorky"

It was routine; Jackson beats Stiles to school _everyday_, Stiles complains about it and makes Jackson carry his bag to the locker Jackson laughs it off and kisses Stiles THEN they get crowded by a bunch of people Stiles knows mostly through Jackson once they reach the lockers.

Like Stiles said Routine.

* * *

><p>"Where's the crowd of adoring fan? Kinda miss them; plus is really creepy how am I meant to get through the day without my morning dose of feeling important?" Stiles asked dragging his first and second lesson textbook into his bag.<p>

"So you _didn't _want me to tell them to give us space? Cause I remember you complaining about them A LOT… _to their face." _Jackson replied smirking at Stiles.

"Just cause I complain doesn't mean I want stuff to change. You should know me better than that Jac-"

As if they were the ones who possessed super hearing all of the usual gang of popular decided to crown around '_Just like old times' _Stiles' thought.

"Seriously is this some _cult_, cause they can't seem to be able to get through the day without talking to you every five seconds… actually if you built a cult and **_didn't_** make them clean my Jeep I would be pissed." Stiles huffed over Mindy's shoulder.

"You say this every morning and it doesn't get any funnier" Mandy replied instead threading her arms through Stiles walking him towards their Spanish lesson.

"That's cause you have no sense of humour"

"No it's because is not funny; it can't even be called a joke" David replied without staring up from his phone. "Check your phone I have sent you an invite to the defence classes I was on about"

"I am a hundred and sixty pound of _pure_ sarcasm I need no defence" Stiles responded although he did check his phone once the texr came through.

"And when _that_ doesn't work out for you, you will need _actual_ self defence" David continued smiling back.  
>David actually liked Stiles he could see the appeal, the boy was funny and kind of self-less always looking out for others. Sure he hadn't wanted to give him a chance- and he probably won't have if Jackson didn't have a major hard-on for the boy- but David like Stiles and wouldn't mind meeting him outside school like normal friends.<p>

"Not sure you've met me… name's Stiles; not only can I talk you out of killing me or whatever nefarious plot you may have but my father is the Sherriff anything happens to me and you will have the whole county department so far up your ass you wont be able to sit … like _**EVER**_. _Plus_ I have a baseball bat"

"Yeah I am sure this will stop people from killing you" Jackson snorted at the speech that was just sooo Stiles it was practically amazing.

"He does make a good point though" Mindy responded giving up today's attempt of getting Jackson to notice her… well her morning attempt, Stiles was sure she was going to try again before lunchtime. "He _is _the Sherriff's kid and I would probably just give him back if it got him to _stop talking_"

"Awww thanks Mindy; I'm sure I'll miss your bitterness when you leave but you **_can_**_ leave_." Stiles shot back, the girl always managed to annoy him.

"On that note I think I'll take Stiles. Time for Spanish and all that, hey Mandy" Isaac said butting in, pulling both Stiles and Mandy out of the group before anything more could be said.

* * *

><p>Isaac turned around to Stiles after watching Senorita Mendez settle back into her chair, signaling the fact that they could now talk to their heart content…. As long as they handed in some proof of actual work. "You can't keep fighting with her every day"<p>

"Willing to bet on that are you?" Mandy snorted. She understood why Stiles couldn't get along with Mindy, if another girl tried poaching David on a daily basis she won't get along with her either…. Well she probably will slap her but Stiles was raised never to hit a girl.

No matter how much she deserved… too bad Stiles wasn't born a girl, then he could go around slapping the skank.

"I am not going to… I just need to get my hands on some peanuts and then I am done" Stiles replied

"You can't kill her either" Isaac shot back slightly amused, slightly worried. You could never tell whether Stiles was joking or being completely serious… not until it was too late.

"You really should say yes to the self-defence class with David" Mandy said, having already finished the multiple-choice part.

"I'm alright I don't need-"

"Yeah, we know, you probably know how to defend yourself. David was _trying_ to get you to hang out with him, is like Danny asking you to come round to code or me asking you round to bake… he was trying to get you to hang out with him, as _a friend_… so just say yes"

"Oh. Yeah sure" Stiles said somewhat surprised. David didn't usually talk to him all that much, suddenly grinning Stiles looked up at Mandy. "Your boyfriend _likes me"_

"Yeah and if you corrupt him, I am going to kick your ass-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal Scott dripping with sweat, in fact Isaac could already smell him from the door.

* * *

><p>"Where were you" Scott asked taking his usual seat next to Stiles as if they were talking. "Did you forget to pick me up? Cause not cool I was late"<p>

Isaac stared at Scott for a full minute wondering if the knock to his head had caused him to loose some memories… he seemed okay last night but he was acting as if last night never happened.

Maybe he _had_ lost his mind, Jackson had been pretty angry last night seeing as it took the combined strength of Derek, Peter _and _Boyd to pry Jackson's fist away from Scott head.


	4. The Smell of Rage

Did you forget to pick me up?

_Did you forget to pick me up?_

Did he **REALLY** just ask that question? **DID. HE. FORGET. TO. PICK. HIM. UP!**

Like Stiles was so fucking pathetic that he would just forgive and forget.

Like he was the fucking **_Chauffeur_**doing whatever **Master **wanted.

…

The putrid acidic smell of pure undulated anger began emanating from Stiles, slowly spreading through the room; it was practically burning off Isaac's nose hairs causing him to whimper.

Stiles sat in his seat literally vibrating with anger, holding onto his desk to physically stop himself from attacking Scott, cause let's face it no matter how angry he was Scott will win in the end.

Even _if_ Stiles _could_ manage a few good punches Scott will be healed in ten seconds flat and Stiles would end up with a broken hand…. And _that_ just pissed him of even more.

Scott, Mandy and Isaac was as Stiles stormed out the second the bell had started ringing, he was out the door before the last ring could echo in the class, leaving behind everything else that wasn't already attached to him.

Scott watched Stiles wearily as he walked out. He was about eighty-five percent sure that Stiles will find a way to wolfsbane him before the day was out, the only thing that would probably stop Stiles was the thought of Melissa burying her child.

::x::

* * *

><p>Stiles knew the strength and weakness of each and every single one of his friends. He knew what to say, what to do to get them to do his bidding –if and when it was needed- as such, he knew that Malia would be his best chance to get a word for word account of what had happened last night.<p>

He wanted all the information.

Derek would have just refused to tell probably giving some bullshit excuse about wanting to stay out of it.

Isaac would refuse to say to protect Stiles feelings and probably to save Scott.

Boyd would want to tell him but would have refused on the principle of calming thing down.

Stiles just _wasn't_ going to ask Jackson about it… it was too _humiliating_.

Erica and Peter would have both told him at any given point but they were the two who were also the most likely to rip Scott head off. Plus Erica would have probably lost her nerve half way through refusing to cause any heartache.

Peter would have told him the truth because he asked even if it would have hurt him but Stiles didn't have his phone on him and wasn't taking the time to track Peter down just to ask when Malia was just down the hall.

* * *

><p>Malia was the answer. She saw no point in lying. She was a straight shooter….<p>

Sure she would have felt bad but she didn't believe in lying to protect someone, either they could handle the truth or they couldn't but the truth was the truth and she wouldn't change it.

Malia could already smell Stiles coming from down the corridor so wasn't as surprised to see him marching up to her.

Each word that fell from her mouth had just made him angrier…. To the point of homicidal rage. A part of her had felt bad about telling him everything that had happened but he needed to know and apart from Peter there was no one who would have given him what he asked for.  
>Plus it wasn't her place to protect Scott, he had made his bed now he had to lie in it.<p>

Watching as Stiles stormed off she felt a shiver crawling up her spine… maybe it hadn't been the best idea to give Stiles the unedited version of last night.

She quickly got her phone out to text Peter and Jackson….

Someone needed to stop Stiles before he did something he may regret.


	5. Imploding Exploding

Previously:

Malia quickly got her phone out to text Peter and Jackson….

Someone needed to stop Stiles before he did something he may regret... like making Mrs. McCall childless by killing Scott

* * *

><p>Stiles stormed over to his car dragging his bat out before heading towards the woods.<p>

He wanted revenge.

He needed to be smart.

He needed a clear head because no matter how much he wanted to change direction and head into the school just to bash McCall's head in it wasn't going to help and there was no way he was going to be brought up on murder charges.

After five minutes of walking through the wood Stiles found a tree that was solid enough to take the damage, standing at the base, feet apart with a firm grip he took a swing.

SMACK. "_You've had your bit of fun now_"

SMACK. "_leave him_"

SMACK. "_be with an __**actual**__**person**_" That one was what really got Stiles; the implication that he didn't matter he wasn't even **human.**

Rearing Back Stiles realeased all the pent up **anger **in one swing, enough to cause tree barks to start flying off… enough to dent his bat…

Enough to probably bruise the bones and muscles in his hands.

Malia… **_Scott's_** word kept ringing in his heads….. over and over again.

Each sentence causing Stiles to swing his bat that bit harder

"**_someone you like_**" SMACK.

"**_Stuck it out_**_ for two months_" SMACK.

"_Stiles might be __**good in bed**_" SMACK.

"**_Plenty of others_**" SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK. "_Just __**go sleep with one of them**_"

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK**.

Stiles didn't stop even when he heard the tell-tale noise of someone walking up to him. At this point, he couldn't stop.

::x:::

* * *

><p>"You've already missed second and most of third period, I figure I should come get you before you miss Chemistry" Jackson said standing well away from Stiles, the way he was swinging that bat didn't exactly bode well for anyone who tried to get close.<p>

Werewolf or not Stiles could probably take Jackson's head off right now.

"Jackson just go inside." Stiles replied without pausing to break, swinging the bat again, chipping off more tree bark.

"… Malia said she told you what happened"

"I _already knew_ what happened, she just told me the details" Stiles stopped long enough to finish his sentence before taking the bat back to the tree.

"Stiles…" Jackson just stood there watching Stiles take out his anger and frustration out of a poor defenseless tree instead of who really should be there.

In all honesty Jackson wasn't sure if this was a good thing, sure Stiles wasn't committing murder and Melissa still had her son but Stiles wasn't dealing with it.

Instead of taking out his anger on the right thing- right **person-** Stile had run away. He was bottling it up, he **kept bottling it up.**

Jackson quickly moved forward and grabbed the bat mid-swing causing Stiles to turn around and glare at him.

"Let **GO. OFF. THE. BAT."** Stiles bit out his body _shaking_ in clear anger.

"You are hurting yourself" Jackson stated quickly grabbing a hold of Stiles' wrist, taking some of the pain away.

They were tiny little cuts across Stiles face- not that he seemed aware of it- probably caused from all those bits and pieces of tree bark flying around.

"I am not in the mood to talk, so go inside" Stile bit out. Behind all the bite and venom Stiles was silently pleading with Jackson to go away. He didn't have control of his anger; he was like a wounded animal right now.

The longer Jackson stayed out here, the more likely Stiles was definitely going to attack him by saying something bad…. Like REAL BAD.

"Stiles-"

"Shit.. Don't you have some place to go? I am not an invalid. If I want to stay here hitting tress all day long then is _none of your fucking business_ **now LEAVE ME ALONE**" Stiles screamed yanking his hands out of Jackson's hands.

"I know you are ang-"

"Oh MY GOD. Don't you understand basic English? Why don't you just LEAVE. DEPART.

GO. Do I have to pay you to get you to leave?" Stiles shouted at Jackson who was just standing there slowly getting annoyed.

In that moment, that tiny second it took to gasp, to draw air allowing him to continue his tirade Stiles saw it, he heard it, he felt it.

He saw the way Jackson started to shut down, saw the anger starting to bleed through with his jaws tightening… fists clenching… eyes shooting daggers.

And he would later Thank God (and all the deities every created or imagined) that he saw, that he _notice_, that he wasn't so far gone in his anger to destroy Jackson.

Stiles he was in luck just as he knew the next words out of Jackson's mouth will cause as much damage to their relationship –if not more- as Stiles' had.

"Just cause you realized that McCall was making _you his little __**bitch**_ doesn't mean you get to turn around and take it out on me. **_You _**were the one that allowed him to **_use you. _**Be pissed at whoever you want to be but _take it out on him_ cause I sure as hell am not **McCall**" Jackson spate before storming off.

:::x:::

* * *

><p>Peter was out of the door the second he finished reading the message, he hadn't even bothered to tell him nephew what he was doing or where arriving just before Jackson had but staying out of Stiles way completely.<p>

He hadn't even had to look far before he spotted Stiles- actually it was more like _smelt _Stiles.

Peter knew all about anger and how it could paralyse a person or give them a single clear-minded focus of revenge. Peter knew the feeling of how anger could take hold of every space in your body, how it causes the lunges to clog up replacing the very air with hatred.

But more importantly he knew how deadly Stiles could be. Stiles' anger was that of The _Gods_, NOTHING could rival it and NOTHING could stop it.

In his opinion none of the wolves, beast, spells that the pack had ever faced could hold a match up to a _truly_ angry Stiles… not only did he attack with a _vengeance_, Stiles had this _cruel and sadistic_ streak that sometimes made the _crazy _inside Peter both proud and **_scared_**.

_This, _this was why Peter had stayed away and silently observed something Jackson should have really done but at least he managed to walk away –_relatively_-unscathed so should really be counting his blessing.

Though from the way his heart had started ticking away with the "pay to leave comment" Stiles had manage to still land a solid blow on-

* * *

><p>"<strong>You too Peter<strong>!. I don't want you here either" Stiles shouted as he watched Jackson walk away.

Well **that** is _surprising. _Peter thought slowly making his way over to the boy and his half battered tree.  
>Stiles shouldn't have been able to tell that Peter was there; either the boy was more away of his surroundings than he let anyone know or Peter was slipping… and Peter <strong>NEVER<strong> slipped up.

With Stiles making the first move in acknowledging Peter's presence he felt that it was safe to walk over.  
>"I think you can do better than the obviously emotionally constipated jock that is Jackson but you seem to like the all brawn no brain type, so go fix it." Peter advised, gently grabbing the bat out of Stiles' -more than bruised- hands leeching some of the pain into his own body.<p>

"Shut it" Stiles shot back without any bark or fight. All the fight had gone out of him.

"You are angry with yourself and in all honesty you should be. You let him treat you like dirt for months, years even."

"Peter-" Stiles started reprimanding before Peter interrupted not planning on letting Stiles blab his way out of this

"We are both smart enough to know that this was _bound to happen_ eventually, **You** of all people would have probably known that McCall will react like this from the very first moment you thought about kissing Jackson." Stiles stood there silently staring at Peter, silently agreeing with his words.

"McCall is an insensitive, borderline possessive and jealous prick -so is your boyfriend by the way- but the difference between McCall and Jackson is Jackson will come for you because he _cares about you_ That boy will fight for you, probably till the day he dies cause lets face it you are the best thing to ever happen to him.

So the question is **_why_**_ are __**you **__**letting**__ McCall ruin this_ for you? You've been letting him hold you back for the past ten years. When are you going to realise he is the anchor and will just keep dragging you down until you cut that line?."

Peter watched as the words sunk in. He watched as Stiles leant on the abused tree.

He watched as Stiles thoughts and run through millions of scenarios in his head, which probably ranged from going after Jackson to what colour Power Ranger he would most likely be.

Through it all Peter stood silently, and offered his support because this was Stiles.

:::x:::

The dynamic of high school was fluid thing; both Stiles and Scott used to be uncategorised; they were the normal among sea full of jock, nerd, comic lovers, chess players….  
>Stile probably could have easily fitted into one or more of the different groups he was the son of the town's Sherriff with ADHD and a mind <em>sharper<em> than a samurai's sword, there wasn't a challenge he couldn't overcome, a scenario he hadn't thought of.  
>He made friends as easily as fish learnt how to swim, and could charm almost anyone with his personality.<p>

But Stiles didn't do any of that, he didn't usually show how smart he was –unless his intelligence was wrapped in an amour of snark and sarcasm that most people dismissed it as a one of show of intelligence. Stiles didn't make other friends, he always stopped at the point of being friendly or having a casual acquaints with someone but he never made friends.

….

All because of Scott.

Scott, found it hard to interact with others and didn't welcome new people or interactions.

Scott looked so lonely without Stiles, always being stuck on the bench.

Scott managed to convince Stiles to stop hanging out with heather (at the age of eight) because she "_was a girl and it just looks odd Stiles"_.

Then there was the time where he stopped Stiles from checking up on Erica in the hospital after one of her seizure because

"_Stiles, you hardly know her. Yes you helped her and got the teacher but what are you going to say to her? Hey remember me I was there when those kids were filming you but I was the one who helped cover you up with my jacket so do you want to be friends cause you know… I saw you piss your self_"

Even when Stiles had _insisted_ on still visiting Erica and make sure she was okay, Stiles had suddenly found himself grounded for a whole month and a half because Scott had "accidentally" let slip that Stiles had been the one to set off the fire alarm at school.

Stiles wasn't stupid, he _knew_ what Scott was doing, he had know since he turned eight after that stupid "she's a girl" excuse that Scott came up with to stop Stiles from seeing Heather. But before Stiles could do something about it Mr. McCall had walked out on his family and Scott had needed Stiles. He had been Scott's only friend, he wanted to be there for him. No one deserved to be alone after losing a parent.

And after that the pattern had been set and Stiles wasn't too upset by it since Scott was a good friend, he came around and the played on his computer or spend hours thinking of ways to get into trouble…

Stiles had made sure to be there for Scott when he needed but then Scott became popular and he decided that it was okay to leave his one and only friend behind.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to him" Stiles muttered slightly defeated before making his way back to the school.<p>

Peter wasn't sure which _him _Stiles had meant but it wasn't like it mattered, he would end up talking to them both.

_Except,_ Peter kept remembering Jackson's heart racing and the look of utter guilt and panic on Stiles' face and he had the feeling that the relationship might have imploded due to the real and vindictive meaning behind the "pay you to leave me" comment.


End file.
